


Souvenir

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi  se enlista en la armada de su país para ofrecerle una mejor vida al omega que le quita el sueño, sin saber siquiera de su paternidad o de un regreso próximo junto a la persona que más ama. Seijūrō mientras tanto se embarca en una espera lenta y tortuosa, ansiando solo una cosa, un souvenir de la guerra llamado Murasakibara. </p><p>Convocatoria para el grupo MuraAka 9x4.</p><p>Pairing: MuraAka</p><p>Leves Menciones: Aokise, Kagakuro, Takamido. </p><p>Omegaverse, mpreg, Historia Corta, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Como están? Bueno, yo muy feliz porque por fin puedo publicar una historia corta que hice sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de KNB, que es el MuraAka. La fecha de entrega era el 4 de septiembre, pero tuve inconvenientes con el computador y apenas he podido yo hacer algo por arreglar esto.
> 
> La cuestión es que estaré actualizando cada semana la historia que ya tengo completa. Prometo que tendrá un final feliz así que no se preocupen.  
> Si quieren acosarme con la publicación, no duden en acercarse a mi página de facebook y acordarme de mi compromiso con ustedes.
> 
> Gracias al grupo MuraAka 9x4 por la oportunidad de estar con esta mini historia y sus convocatorias repletas de amor.  
> Un abrazo enorme, gracias por leer... Y ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Página de facebook: https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con él y poseen los derechos.
> 
>  
> 
> #NinaCasillas

Tic tac, tic tac, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana. El tintineo constante de la manecilla agitándose intranquilizaba su semblante serio y adusto. El sudor acariciaba su espalda estrecha, el cuello estilizado y la frente pálida, a pesar del helado clima que acaecía en la ciudad. Creyó que devolvería el desayuno allí mismo en el rudimentario medio de transporte, pero el reflujo tan solo llegaba a instancias de incomodar al pelirrojo.

La gente no podía evitar observarle. Era joven, atractivo con una postura intimidante a pesar de su corta estatura. Nadie parecía notar el traje de segunda mano y los remiendos evidentes de la tela desgastada, toda la atención se la robaba el omega de ojos heterocromos y labios tersos, que hacía a más de uno suspirar en sus asientos.

No se detuvo a corresponder las miradas voraces de los alfas albergados en ese espacio pequeño, ni mucho menos a atender los susurros mal intencionados que parecían tomar más fuerza a cada movimiento del metro. El muchacho pelirrojo tan solo, tenía dos focos de atención; la ventana que daba el panorama a la exquisita ciudad y sus paisajes variopintos, y sus hijos gemelos, Yukari y Momji.

En algún tiempo, tuvo la oportunidad de pasear por la metrópolis en lujosos autos, derrochando dinero, avistando los cuerpos amontonados en el metro con total desdén, jugando basketball, siendo la promesa de un empresario exitoso… Eso, solo una promesa.

Su padre jamás perdonaba, pensó Akashi, arrastrando el cabello carmesí detrás de su oreja. Notó el puño gastado de _ese_ traje que llevaba cada bendito miércoles en el mes. Miércoles… Ese día era un jueves, un inusual jueves.

Le habían llamado de la línea de las armadas de su país, informándole que un desembarque de soldados se aproximaba al aeropuerto, que su Alfa podría estar regresando a casa con él. Un mensaje que escuchaba cada mes desde hace cuatro años, que se sabía al derecho y al revés sin falla y que le parecía detestable, horroroso… Esperanzador.

El tiempo no había contribuido a mermar ese dolor que le abría más y más el pecho, al contrario, parecía preservar con detalle escalofriante en su memoria, el color violáceo de su cabello ondeante, el brillo inocente y perezoso de esos ojos, la manera en que su cuerpo encajaba con el suyo, el roce de sus manos hostiles contra su mejilla sonrosada… Incluso, esos colmillos hincándose en su pálida piel, marcándole como suyo.

Era tan fresco su recuerdo como un óleo recién hecho.

-Mami tiene los ojos como cuando mira la foto de papá- susurró Yukari observándole fijamente, con esos imponentes orbes violetas, tan idénticos a los de Atsushi, que incluso la travesura que emanaba su titán parecía transmitirse al gesto tranquilo de su hija.

-Yo creceré pronto para que mami y tú tengan un alfa, y nadie pueda molestarles- susurró cansinamente Momji, con su manita pegada al rostro, abstraído en el paisaje de la zona. Los ojos escarlata eran iguales a los suyos en épocas juveniles, mucho antes del celo y su naturaleza omega desembocando agresivamente. Esa expresión de desprecio y supremacía que destilaba a su paso era el recordatorio constante de que había madurado en muy poco tiempo y atrás quedaban los juegos pueriles de su infancia.

Ahora era madre, estaba solo y yacía a la deriva de una incertidumbre que le carcomía cada miércoles en el mes.

-Papá regresará, él lo sabe… No tendrás que sufrir más- Yukari acarició la mano elegante de su madre, aferrándose infantilmente a la esperanza que poco a poco, Akashi abandonaba.

Cuatro años debieron pasar, para que el Capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, tuviera que vagar en el metro apabullado de gente, trabajar inhumanamente para obtener dinero, lucir un desaliñado traje de oferta y quebrarse cada noche frente a la remembranza del hombre que amaba desmedidamente.

Porque le adoraba ¡Demonios, claro que lo hacía! Solo Dios sabe cuánto fue el costo de esa devoción que profesaba por el Alfa y sus hijos… El abandono irremediable de sus convicciones, la negación de su fe, la vergüenza plasmada en el rostro de su padre… El sacrificio de mantenerse vivo aunque por dentro el destino le corroyera mortalmente.

Pero no se arrepentía.

Jamás lo podría hacer.

Era la decisión correcta, la decisión que su corazón le dictaba.

La decisión que le unía irremediablemente al amor de su vida.

A Atsushi.

Pasó justo antes de que los años más solitarios de Akashi acontecieran, en la época donde la añoranza albergaba su pecho, donde los problemas no existían y la juventud aún inyectaba su cuerpo de adrenalina pura.

En Teiko, con la Generación de los Milagros… con Murasakibara aún de su lado.

Esa primera vez que ambos se reconocieron como iguales, esa primera vez que el cuerpo incorruptible de Akashi ardió vehemente por la llama que esos ojos violetas parecían encender, esa primera vez que fue consciente de la voluptuosidad de su naturaleza… Comenzó una guerra contra sí mismo y contra lo que defendía hasta aquel momento.

Escuchó su corazón palpitar, hablarle de amores prohibidos, deseos construyéndose lentamente, de travesías contracorriente de las clases sociales  y de esas enseñanzas absurdas sobre mantener la distancia con los muchachos distintos a él.

Atsushi le revelaba la libertad que jamás había visto…

Y Akashi la abrazaba en esas salidas nocturnas que emprendía con él bajo la lluvia de la ciudad, oculto de los guardaespaldas de su padre, a escondidillas del ojo vigilante de los que le encerraban en la jaula de oro en la que parecía estar atado de por vida.

Antes del duelo de egos, de las guerras inocuas que mantenían, antes de la zona y de cualquier cosa, el titán de Teiko con su inocencia y rebeldía le había rescatado de su propio destino.

… Y eso era algo, por lo que siempre estaría agradecido el pelirrojo.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Una actualización de esta bonita historia... Bueno, ya saben. Es uno de los pairings que más adoro en KNB y el caso, adoro escribir sobre ellos cosas repletas de arcoiris. ¡No me sale nada malvado o perverso! Solo dulzura... xD   
> El caso es que estuve muy desconectada del mundo gracias a mi celular que tiene problemas y pensé que no podría actualizar, pero pum! Me conecte desde la computadora vieja de la casa y Voilá!
> 
> Espero que les este gustando mucho esta pequeña historia y la disfruten como yo disfrute haciéndola...
> 
> No olviden en darle like a mi página de facebook: https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/ 
> 
> ¡Abrazos y besos para todos!

Tic tac, tic tac, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Akashi frotaba sus ojos con parsimonia, el cansancio amedrentaba su cuerpo pequeño. Las piernas flaqueaban y el ánimo no cambiaba, parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Las lágrimas aparecían como una viajera silenciosa acompañando el dolor que amenazaba con tragárselo entero, y aunque intentará evitarlo, los sollozos tenían vida propia cuando escapaban de sus labios trémulos.

Escondido en uno de los cubículos del baño del complejo militar, con su frente pegada a la puerta y temblando como un niño pequeño, se derrumbó como a menudo ocurría desde que él se fue. Se había convertido en un ser que repudiaba y que jamás quiso personificar, en un ser débil, lleno de miedos y complejos que opacaba a la figura de poder que alguna vez fue.

El Emperador.

La admiración que brotaba de los vítores de sus compañeros, el miedo y el respeto volando a través de los ojos de los rivales. Rakuzan y la época de no volverle a ver después de _la confesión._

Tiempos de confusión, resentimiento, dolor.

La Generación de los Milagros diluyéndose, él cargando solo con la responsabilidad de mantener a flote el equipo y Murasakibara temiendo por primera vez de su comportamiento errático.

El terror instalado en los ojos de su chico y las contradicciones inundando su espacio vital, acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba ya.

Y entonces, antes de que por fin el Castillo de naipes se desplomara sobre él, Atsushi le reveló lo impensable, algo en lo que jamás debió titubear… Lo que por primera vez le obligó a huir.

– _Te he olido, Akashi… Eres mi omega. Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que te conocí. No te había dicho porque tengo miedo de que me rechaces y te quiero demasiado para retenerte a mi lado_ –

– _Iré a Rakuzan… Abandonaré Teiko y la Generación de los Milagros..._ –

– _Lo sé, por eso te cité aquí… Necesito que apuestes por lo que siento, necesito que regreses a mí y dejes la Zona y todo lo que te ha arrebatado de mi lado_ –

– _Iré a Rakuzan… No hay marcha atrás, Murasakibara_ –

Vomitó todo lo que había desayunado, por fin. Sus manos se aferraron a las paredes del cubículo como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras las piernas yacían flexionadas, temiendo que si las apoyaba por completo en el suelo, perdería la fuerza de volverse a levantar de allí.

Akashi no sabía que era peor, si llorar o vomitar, pero las dos le pateaban el culo en ese momento, rigurosamente. Sollozaba a cada arcada, el estomago rugía y su garganta soportaba esas incesantes ganas de desgarrarse gritando. Se sentía tan perdido y asustado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y creyó desmayarse por la debilidad.

El vínculo con su alfa después de cuatro años era demasiado débil, fragmentándose a puntos insalvables, deteriorando su salud física y emocional, acabándole de a pocos… No podría continuar un año más sin él, sentía que moría de hambre y sed, sentía que la vida no sería tan clemente con sus hijos y se lo llevaría pronto.

Fijó sus flameantes ojos en un lugar específico pensando en todo lo que había abandonado al negarse a Murasakibara, lo que había perdido permaneciendo lejos, guardando rencor contra todos, buscando venganzas que no tenían lugar. No debió de haber dudado en escapar con él, no debió de vacilar al renunciar a Rakuzan, debió amar más y odiar menos.

Días inciertos que le hicieron pensar que estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza gracias a ese alfa. La inestabilidad acechándolo, el omega interno arañándolo ferozmente por no regresar a los brazos de Murasakibara. El corazón dejando de palpitar con el mismo exalto cuando se hallaba junto a Atsushi, los ojos luciendo opacos, añejos, refugiados en la oscuridad infinita.

Y entonces, la Copa de Invierno le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Atsushi mucho más alto, varonil y posesivo que antes, doblegándole con contundencia desde el primer momento, acaparándolo en sus redes sugestivas. Su olor de alfa pululando agresivamente, marcando su territorio en una muestra de poder y orgullo… Demasiado hermoso para pasar desapercibido por los demás, sobre todo por Akashi.

Se acostumbro a verle jugar. Tomaba asiento en las gradas, cruzaba sus brazos y se enajenaba observándole siquiera calentar, fascinándose en el movimiento de su cuerpo al compás del balón, el aura intimidante que expedía al evitar las jugadas del rival, el espíritu animal embargando al central de Yosen, enamorando al pelirrojo.

… Pero sobre todo, ese aroma que hablaba por sí mismo y lo envolvía quiméricamente, obligando al resto girarse atónitos por las crudas intenciones del alfa para él. Sería un cortejo largo, rudo y agresivo.

Y Akashi estaba demasiado ansioso esperando. No era un omega asustadizo como Kise que reaccionaba al rito de cortejo de Aomine pasivamente. No, el Emperador respondía con intensidad la llamada de su alfa y le instaba  a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Porque Akashi siempre le había pertenecido a Atsushi. Desde la primera vez que rompió las reglas por él, fue consciente de ello.

 

– _Pareces en celo todo el tiempo, Aka-chin… ¿Tanto deseas que calme a la zorra que llevas dentro?_ – susurró aquella vez Atsushi, llevando al omega fuera del estadio, sus ojos violetas totalmente dilatados y su respiración agitada, demasiado ansioso para controlar el animal rugiendo en su interior.

_–Cortéjame como se debe niño tonto. Ya veremos si tienes tu recompensa–_

_–No pasaré un disturbio solo de nuevo, lo sabes muy bien… Doblégate a mí y déjame ser el alfa que necesitas_ –

Akashi sonrió ladinamente, con sus ojos heterocromos burlando las suplicas de su alfa, y el gesto invadido de una diversión insana.

 _–Yo debería ser el que te rompa el culo Atsushi, mira el estado lamentable en el que estás… Rogando por ser mi alfa, arrodillándote por no saber manejar tus instintos, presuroso de cogerme ¿A eso le llamas cortejo? ¡Demuéstrame que me puedes romper!_ –

Esta vez, el titán fue el que estalló en carcajadas soltando el caramelo que llevaba en la boca y dejándolo caer al suelo sin siquiera inmutarse. Akashi se alarmó y entonces escuchó la voz ronca del alfa demasiado cerca a su oreja.

 _–Ne_ ~ _has querido así tu cortejo y así lo tendrás… Te he dado la oportunidad de que te entregues a mí y has negado la ayuda. No esperes piedad, llegaré incluso si te encuentras en el infierno y quebraré esa actitud egocéntrica tuya. Cierra las puertas de tu casa Cerecita, que un alfa empezará la cacería_ _–_

Esa vez Atsushi se alejó lo suficiente para que el ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros evidenciara la determinación enmarcándose en esos ojos violeta, una amenaza real y honesta de que su encuentro no sería amable o gentil.

 _– ¡Te esperaré Murasakibara! –_ exclamó Akashi al aire, después de que el cuerpo grande del alfa se desvaneciera por las inmensas puertas del auditorio.

  


	3. Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización!   
> Cada semana de manera juiciosa estoy publicando capítulos de esta historia y bueno, no saben lo orgullosa que me siento de mi misma... Soy un desastre para ser cumplida y puntual, y con este relato he mejorado un poco más ese defecto.
> 
> ¡En fin! Aquí leve lemon y mucho amor entre mis dos bebés.  
> Espero que les guste y nada... Sus reviews los contesto con mucho amor y cariño, así que no duden en dejarme uno por acá.
> 
> Abrazos y besos...
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Página de facebook: https://www.facebook.com/NIna.CasillasF/

Tic tac, tic tac, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. La sala de espera del aeropuerto militar lucía silencioso, vacío, a pesar de las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro. Yukari yacía sobre el regazo de mami, profundamente dormida, sus labios haciendo unos lindos pucheros, mientras unas manos elegantes apartaban el cabello violeta de ese rostro pálido e inocente.

–Mami, están tardando demasiado _–_ susurró un pequeño pelirrojo que agitaba sus piernecitas en el aire. Los orbes carmesí observaban la manecilla cansina del reloj del aeropuerto con ansias y una preocupación extraña a su corta edad.

Mamá puso su índice sobre el ceño fruncido de su bebé y sonrió cuando él fue consciente de ese gesto –Cariño te saldrán arrugas si continuas arrugando tu ceño–

– ¡Eso no pasará mami, yo no envejeceré porque soy poderoso como tú! – exclamó el niño levantándose sobre el asiento y  bostezando quedadamente, el sueño recorriendo sus ojos bonitos.

–Bueno, señor poderoso… Descansa un poco–

Su mami que era idéntico a él, lo tomó de la manita para sentarlo justito a su lado. Él solo se dejo hacer, se acurruco en el brazo del omega y se hizo un ovillo contra su costado.

–El Alfa debe mantenerse despierto, por eso no dormiré hasta que papá llegue–

–Lo que tú digas Momji…–

El omega no pudo continuar hablando porque ya su pequeño bebé estaba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente.

Akashi se mantuvo despierto. Estaba enfermo, débil y desvelado, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en darse una ducha de agua fría y descansar en casa, con sus bebés junto a él. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar alerta, los sentidos elevados al máximo para poder reconocer a su alfa... Si llegaba, claro.

Hace tanto que aguardaba con impaciencia su arribo que la esperanza de volverle a ver se desvanecía entre los dedos. ¡Demonios! Era su cuerpo extrañándolo, era su marca en el cuello ardiendo, era la necesidad de él, lo que le hacía consciente de que no podía dejarle, de que sin Atsushi no había vida que valiera.

¡Y le jodía!

Porque su yo del pasado se hubiese negado a esperar a alguien después de tanto… Mientras que su yo del presente hace cuatro años no dejaba de aguardarle.

Esto iba más allá de que el alfa le tomase haciéndole renunciar a otros cuerpos donde refugiarse, esto iba a que su corazón estaba irremediablemente encadenado a Murasakibara. En medio de su juventud, sin que se diese cuenta, el titán había raptado su destino, se había inmiscuido bajo la piel tan íntimamente que no supo cuando empezaba su vida y cuanto terminaba la de él.

Lo había enamorado para después abandonarle.

Kagetora Aida y el _Dream Team,_ volver a los orígenes, volver a divertirse con la pelota de basket, volver a sus brazos…

La sonrisa revoloteando sobre sus labios tensos, la motivación de vencer a Nash y Jabberwock revitalizando el equipo, la sincronización en el campo de juego; todo jugando a favor para convertirse en el equipo más grande. 

_–No puedes ganar por tu cuenta–_

_– ¿Eh? –_

_–Por ahora, Murasakibara… Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes desobedecerme. Pero en este momento, lo mejor será escuchar la decisión del entrenador, además ¿Qué es más importante? ¿La victoria de una persona o de todo el equipo? ¿Acaso no has experimentado eso anteriormente?–_

_–Sabes muy bien que no volvería a desobedecerte, eres mi Capitán–_

_– ¿Y el equipo? –_

_–Mi equipo eres tú… A nadie más le deberé lealtad, ni a Kagetora–_

_–Bien, hazlo por mí Atsushi…–_

Después de ello, las Espadas de Vorpal obteniendo una victoria angustiante contra Jabberwock, imponiéndose como el mejor equipo juvenil, erigiéndose por primera vez como una manada… Una manada fuerte, poderosa, talentosa y sobre todo, algo que les faltó hace tiempo ya, en Teiko… Una manada unida, protegida por el vínculo vigoroso de cada miembro.

_–Kuroko y yo comandaremos el equipo, somos la única pareja enlazada por el momento. En cuanto tú y Murasakibara completen el cortejo, nosotros cederemos el lugar…–_

_–Ustedes se lo merecen, al igual que Aomine y Kise o Takao y Midorima…–_

_–No es eso Akashi, Todos estamos de acuerdo con que tú y Murasakibara sean los que nos dirijan. Así no volvamos a reunirnos como Espadas de Vorpal y no juguemos basketball, seguiremos siendo una manada, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ustedes la mantengan a flote… Nosotros les daremos confianza absoluta–_

_–Kagami, fue un placer haber jugado contigo y contra ti… Aceptaré ser el omega de la manada–_

_–… Y yo aceptaré ser uno de los alfas a tu servicio, Akashi–_

Kagami y Kuroko continuaron siendo la pareja de la manada Espadas de Vorpal, incluso cuando Kise y Aomine cumplieron el rito de acoplamiento y Midorima se convirtió en el omega de Takao, hasta que un día ocurrió lo que todos presentían desde la Generación de los Milagros.

Murasakibara dio inicio al cortejo formal, arribando a la mansión de Akashi.

Debió pasar tres años para que el Alfa elegido, concluyera lo que en la Copa de Invierno había iniciado.

El omega le aguardaba en la puerta con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, una pantaloneta de jean ajustándose deliciosamente a su estrecha cintura y una blusa corta que dejaba entrever la piel pálida del abdomen…

Las golosinas, dulces y chocolates revoloteaban en su nariz, indicándole que Akashi estaba en celo y sus feromonas correspondían a él. Era el destinado, como dudarlo con ese olor a gloria que emanaba, con esa personalidad atrevida y sugerente, con ese pequeño cuerpo llamándolo a pertenecerle para siempre.

Aquella vez, Atsushi no lo dejo siquiera chistar, tan solo le empujó contra la pared contigua al portón enorme que daba a los jardines de la familia Akashi. Sus manos revolotearon sobre la pancita del capitán, elevando la minúscula blusa y dejando a la vista la suavidad de ese pecho delicioso. Se relamió los labios al tener al pelirrojo bajo su cuerpo grande, y gimió quedadito cuando sintió las piernas largas y estilizadas aprehender sus caderas.

Al césped aún húmedo por la lluvia nocturna, fue a parar. Le besó con el salvajismo producto del disturbio gestándose, marcando el tempo de la acción, jugando con la necesidad de Seijuro, llevándolo a una muerte dulce y lenta… Lo lanzó allí en medio de los jardines, poco importándole de las miradas curiosas que podrían rondar el lugar y lo despojó de las pocas prendas que lucía, sintiendo de a poco como la lubricación le intoxicaba.

 _–Aka-chin… No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento_ – susurró en medio de las leves caricias que ejecutaba sobre los pezones sonrosados del omega.

Seijuro no habló, el cuerpo tomó la batuta de su voz y se ondeó gentil ante el tacto del alfa, enseñándole donde tocar, donde provocarle goce o disgusto. Atsushi aprendía con facilidad, sabía de memoria cuando dejar su lengua y boca a cargo, o cuando bastaban sus dedos para que el interior se abriera apetitoso.

No soportó mucho ver la imagen de su desnudez reluciendo gloriosamente sobre el verde del césped. No soporto mucho ver los brazos extendidos para apretarle, o el sonroso de esas mejillas pequeñas transmitiéndole los deseos que a él también le embargaban…

Así que solo se fundió enérgicamente en su pequeño cuerpo, notando con dicha la diferencia de los dos, sintiendo la frustración de su omega al no poder abrazarle en su totalidad, degustando como su longitud resquebrajaba esa húmeda y erótica hendidura.

Moviéndose al compás que su instinto le dictaba, susurrándole palabras de calma ante los sollozos desesperados del omega, envolviéndolo para sentirle más cerca y aspirar su adictivo olor, así fue que por fin lo marcó; apretando sus colmillos en el jugoso cuello, sacándole un aullido de puro dolor que a él le sonó como coro celestial…

_–Atsushi, no me abandones por favor…–_

_–Jamás, Aka-chin… Jamás–_

Ambos terminaron en un último balanceo de caderas, cayendo exhaustos en los jardines de papá Akashi.


End file.
